Many travelers carry more than one suitcase or another piece of luggage through airports, trains, buses or hotels. Transporting more than one piece of luggage is often difficult, especially when the traveler has to use one of his or her hands to do other tasks, such as handle traveling tickets or hold a beverage cup. There are often transport carts available for transporting multiple pieces of luggage, but the carts typically require a fee, are bulky, and are not always practical to use. Additionally, airports, hotels and bus terminals often have multiple levels, requiring the traveler to transport luggage on an escalator, which further complicates handling of multiple pieces of luggage at the same time.
A number of prior art systems have been developed for transporting multiple pieces of luggage. However, while these known systems provide various ways of attaching pieces of luggage together for transport, they are often too cumbersome, heavy, difficult to assemble and/or expensive to manufacture, thus resulting in a higher cost for consumers.